The Final Farewell
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: Eternos gathers to mourn her as Adam struggles to accept the truth: she's gone. One-shot, and you might need the tissues. (But it's short, so maybe not.)


_A/N: I don't know why this got into my head tonight and wouldn't go away, but I guess this is my therapy. If you need a good cry, grab a box of tissues and have at it. And of course I don't own these guys. At the rate I'm going with "Coming Home," I'd be bankrupt if I did own them. _

* * *

The dust in the sunlight's rays danced far too merrily for such a day, Prince Adam reflected. The maids had done their job; the window barely existed, so it was no match for the deluge of sunshine, which glinted off of the sword in his hands as he turned it over and over.

It wasn't the Sword of Power that enabled him to become He-Man. No, that sword had led him to believe that they would eventually win. He knew the threats against their lives were real. He knew every day that not only he, but all of Eternia depended on He-Man.

But He-Man hadn't been around to save her. Adam turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't stop the memory of the well-placed assassin's arrow going through her eye, killing her instantly. Her head had fallen towards him, and he had caught her in his arms, inhuman cries coming out of his mouth as his brain knew immediately what his heart had refused to accept...what it still refused to accept, even today.

All their battles. All of Skeletor's threats. And she was brought down by a lone assassin's arrow in the middle of a celebration.

She just couldn't be gone. He took a shuddering breath, trying to convince himself of the truth. She was dead. _Dead_. The shock hadn't truly worn off, he knew that. It left an aching hollowness that persisted through even the most mundane tasks of the day. He wished he could cry, because the void inside was so great it was painful, and he wanted it to ease somehow.

But the tears couldn't come. Not yet.

"What am I going to do without you?" he whispered.

He twirled the ceremonial sword again, hating it and everything it represented. It came out only at formal ceremonies. The Sword of Eternos, held by the Heir to the Throne, while the King held the Sword of Eternia. Adam didn't mind wearing it during weddings or treaty signings.

Today was different.

Adam stood slowly, the bed creaking behind him and his body protesting the time he had sat there, slumped over.

_'Adam, they're waiting for you,'_ the Sorceress' sympathetic voice echoed in his mind.

"I know," he whispered. There were going to be problems after today. He-Man should put in an appearance, to pay his respects, but Adam couldn't handle the act today. The Sorceress had said she understood, but reminded him that he would have to deal with the consequences of that decision. There was only so much her magic could do. He hoped his precautions would help stave off any rumors or anger.

His step heavy, he made his way to the door of his suite. Cringer and Orko, Ram-Man and Mekaneck were in the hallway waiting on him. In spite of his grief, he gave them a small half-smile.

"Hey," he said in a questioning tone.

"We didn't want you to walk over alone," Mekaneck offered quietly.

Adam appreciated the gesture deeply, especially as he wouldn't have been alone-the Guard would be with him. But he needed friends right now, and he was grateful they knew that. His throat tightened and he nodded at the others. Orko, normally the most gregarious one among them, was silent, floating low with an arm over Cringer's back, as if the cat were keeping him in the air.

As soon as they reached the exit of the building, Adam wished they could turn around and go back in. He had hoped this way would provide some privacy, but the gardens were lined with supporters dressed in dark clothing. A murmur went through the crowd at the Prince's appearance, the sunlight revealing his dark ceremonial robe to be a midnight blue, but also showing his haggard appearance.

_'Do they know I failed her?'_ Adam wondered. He took a half-step back, but Cringer came up and put his head to Adam's hand, and Mekaneck stepped out in front to lead the way. Almost as if by magic, a half-dozen Royal Guardsmen surrounded them, and Adam found himself moving forward. The people bowed as they passed. No one called out condolences; instead, the sounds of choked sobs came to the small group's ears.

"Deh, is He-Man gonna be here?" Ram-Man asked a few minutes later. Adam wondered if his friend was just trying to figure out a way to break the terrible silence.

"He sent his condolences and his regrets, along with a bouquet of flowers, but he is unable to make it," Adam replied steadily. Mek glanced over his shoulder at the young man, and seemed as if he were about to speak, then turned to face forward once more, scanning the crowds for danger.

All too soon they had arrived at the Great Hall. There were only two people waiting in the foyer for them; the rest had taken their seats. Adam embraced his sister first, taking comfort in her presence. He gave her a small, sad smile, noticing that she hadn't bothered with make-up today, probably because she couldn't stop crying. He hugged Adora one more time before turning to his father, taking a deep breath. He had to be strong. He couldn't break down now.

Randor didn't break eye contact with him. He reached out and squeezed Adam's shoulder as if trying to convince them both that they still had strength. "We'll get through this," he said in a tight voice. "Together."

Adam nodded, but if history had proven anything, it was that he and his father didn't do anything together without getting into a fight of some kind. Sometimes it was veiled, and sometimes it was one-sided, but the tension was always there.

For a few minutes, however, they needed each other, and those differences didn't matter. Adam took his place on his father's right side and reached over to squeeze his sister's hand. Then, with the quiet dignity befitting royalty, and the broken hearts of those left behind, the three of them entered the main hall and approached the casket, to say a final farewell to Queen Marlena.


End file.
